


Everything was grey. Until I met you

by apparently_clowns_kill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, abusive!john winchester, deans heterossxuality has ceased to exist, oh wait it never existed in the first place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparently_clowns_kill/pseuds/apparently_clowns_kill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic:<br/>In a world where everything is grey until you meet your soulmate, Dean Winchester spends most of his life thinking he doesnt have one. Until he gets pulled out of hell by an angel in a trench coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a post from tumblr that gave me the idea for a destiel fic. Apologies if its terrible!  
> Word of warning, John is as much of an asshole as always in this and abuses Sam and Dean, even when Deans like 5. Just thought I'd make that clear.

"I dont get it" Dean whines at John "why cant I see colors??"  
John sighs. He told his 5 year old son about the colors a few months ago and this question now came everyday  
"Because you're too young Dean. Now shut up and look after Sammy. Im working"   
"but I wanna see the colors!" Dean protested  
"IM WORKING!" John shouted, throwing a cup at Dean who ducked just in time and ran to his room. He picked up his baby brother, who was crying at the loudness if his fathers voice.   
"Its okay Sammy. Im sorry I made him shout Sammy" Dean held Sam and comforted him until the both fell asleep, Dean curled up on his bed, clutching his one year old brother, his only source of complacency, to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is now 8, Sammy is four. Dean just went to school for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably gonna be just as bad as the last. Sorry!

"Dad?" Dean sounded anxious, worried his father would shout or hurt him  
"yes Dean??"  
"theres a girl at school. Shes real pretty. I think I like her. Why cant i see the colors yet?? Surely I'm not still too young?" John set down his journal and turned to face hus son  
"shes not the one if you dont see the colors" he replied softly. "hurry up and finish eating, I'm taking you shooting after" After dinner they went to the range, Dean still talking about the girl, Emily, in his class. Despite his distraction, Deans shooting was perfect as always and John congratulated his son. Dean was, as he had suspected, turning out to be the perfect little soldier. But John could tell his youngest would be another story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is 15, Sammy is 11 and Dean is confused as hell.

Dean was confused. A girl at school had told him she loved him. Why couldnt he see the colors?? He knew how much it annoyed Sammy that he cared more about that than school but who needs school? He was already a good hunter, what else was important?? Maybe Jodie was lyjng. Maybe they werent in love. She could be the Shifter dad was hunting, trying to work out his weaknesses, to get to him. Hed test that tomorrow. Something else was confusing him too. He felt as if someone was watching him. Hunts were too easy. Things he'd lost would randomly appear and he'd sometimes hear footsteps by his bed. Whatever it was he would find it. Find out why it was helping him. And why he couldnt see it.


End file.
